


Ei Ei Gaybies! (Idol Prod chat group)

by TaintedStarlight



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Memes, bc idol prod is filled with memes it just had to be done, just a lighthearted text fic, multiple chat groups inside !!, the updated & published dates are wrong for me /that’s annoying/ :(, they all have fun, xingjie is my fave just gonna put it out there :'), yall can request for scenarios and stuff if yall want to :D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaintedStarlight/pseuds/TaintedStarlight
Summary: Just a idol producer chat group filled with memes, fluff and fun !!--Justin:y'all ever seen a bald chickenits actually quite cute lolYan Jun:um I searched it up and nO ITS NOTZhang Jing:I'm eating one right nowJustin:sTFU THATS CRUELZhang Jing::D*Justin has removed Zhang Jing from the chat*





	1. "Group Created"

**Author's Note:**

> idk how this would go but oh well I hope its good enough!! right now its all their real names but it'll change soon ^^ 
> 
> btw in this fic they are using a interactive app called GoldenLines (its made up) so if things sound different from what you usually know about chat fics you'll know why !

**29th May 2018**

**Justin added 94 users to "Ei Ei Gaybies!"**

**Justin:** WELCOME MY DUDES

LETS HAVE A GREAT TIME TOGETHER :D

 

 **Cheng Cheng:** omg justin why

this group is so huge

 

 **Xu Kun:** im ok with this tbh

as long as there's no spam oKAY U KNOW WHO U ARE

 

 **Cheng Cheng:** :(

 

 **Justin:** :(

 

 **Qin Fen:** :(

 

 **Zi Bo:** :(

 

 **Xiao Gui:** :(

 

 **Xing Jie:** :(

 

 **Xu Kun:** XINGJIE WHY ARE U BETRAYING ME LIKE THIS??

i thought we were bros

i guess not anymore

 

 **Xing Jie:** omg you're so dramatic ziyi come collect ur man

 

 **Xu Kun:** fuk u :(

 

 **Justin:** :O

 

 **Xu Kun:** politely

 

 **Zheng Ting:** LOL

 

 **Li Nong:** who uses lol nowadays haha you're so outdated

 

 **Zheng Ting:** WELL FUCK U THEN

 

 **Li Nong:**  politely?

 

 **Zheng Ting:** no

 

 **Li Nong:** :'(

u hurt my feelings

 

 **Zi Yi:** zhengting how dare u hurt an angel  >:O

 

 **Cheng Cheng:** ^

 

 **Xing Jie:** ^

 

 **Xu Kun:** ^

 

 **Jeffrey:** ^

 

 **Ling Chao:** ^

 

 **Justin:** apOLOGISE

 

 **Zheng Ting:** wHY AM I GETTING ATTACKED??

 

 **Zhang Jing:** LOL YALL THOUGHT LI NONG'S AN ANGEL

he's smirking at his phone rn

 

 **Ling Chao:** gASP

 

 **Xing Jie:** #exposed

 

 **Zhang Jing:** HE JUST TOSSED A FRY AT ME

 

 **Li Nong:** :)

 

 **Qin Fen:** _[BREAKING] Self-Proclaimed Angel Turns Out NOT to be an Angel! Click to Find Out More!_

 

 **Cheng Cheng:** first of all LAME my bro your sentence isn't exaggerated enough

good try tho

and secondly HOW DID U BOLD IT AND ALL THAT STUFF

 

 **Qin Fen:** all I get for being funny is an ATTACK?? an a t t a c k ?

bc of that fuck u im not telling you how I did it 

 

 **Zheng Ting:** haha see chengx2 thats what u get for being mean

 

 **Cheng Cheng:** nooo qinfen my broo das mean

also wtf chengx2??? is this what I get for being your best friend for 3+ years :<

 

 **Zheng Ting:** its to save time lol your name is such a bother to type

 

 **Xing Jie:** _"Post game report cheng cheng, how do you feel knowing your best friend found your name to be annoying?"_

 

 **Cheng Cheng:** a little emotional but I'll be okay :')

 

 **Xu Kun:** omg STOP THE DRAMA MY FRIENDS

 

 **Zhang Jing:** says the most dramatic person ever

 

 **Xu Kun:** D: im not the most dramatic ok theres chengcheng justin zhengting  & like 30+ more ppl i can list out

AND HAVE U SEEN URSELF

 

 **Zi Yi:** lol yeah I rmb him ripping of the ghost's wig LOL ICONIC

 

 **Xu Kun:** LMAO THAT WAS GREAT

 

 **Li Nong:** HAHAH I RMB THAT THAT WAS MY FAVOURITE MOMENT

 

 **Zhang Jing:** he just choked on his drink laughing

 

 **Yan Jun:** yall out eating macs??

 

 **Li Nong:** yep zhangjing is hungry again

 

 **Cheng Cheng:** whats new tbh

 

 **Zhang Jing:**  " ** _they ask you how you are and you say that you're fine, and you're not really fine but you just can't get into it because they would never understand"_**

 

 **Wen Jun:** AHSGGDSJSJHS

 

 **Zhang Jing:** the first thing wenjun did when he came online was to laugh at me,,, how should I feel about that

 

 **Wen Jun:** its just that youre rlly dunny dude hahhssgsg

 

 **Zhang Jing:** dunny dude

 

 **Cheng Cheng:** dunny dude

 

 **Justin:** dunny dude

 

 **Zeren:** dunny dude

 

 **Rui Bin:** dunny dude

 

 **Mu Bo:** dunny dude

 

 **Zhou Rui:** dunny dude

 

 **Wen Jun:** I MAKE ONE TYPO AND EVERYONE'S ATTACKIN ME WHY

 

**Zhang Jing: sERVES YOU RIGHT**

 

 **Zhou Rui:** _felt like I've heard that somewhere before_

 

 **Wen Jun:** :(((

also new people came online just to say 'dunny dude' to my face rude much???

 

 **Bu Fan:** i mean its nice that their first words are related to you :D

 

 **Wen Jun:** DUNNY DUDE IS NOT RELATED TO ME 

ALSO HI BUFAN !!!

 

 **Xiao Gui:** bUUUFAANNNNN hello my bro how have u been???

 

 **Bu Fan:** feeling good feelin fresh

 

 **Xiao Gui:** like a cabbage

 

 **Bu Fan:**  like a cabbage

 

 **Xiao Gui** **:** JINX 

 

 **Bu Fan:** JINX 

 

 **Li Nong:** lmao im convinced that these two are long lost brothers 

 

 **Justin:** same

 

 **Justin:** wait youre still w zhangjing right? arent u two being rlly antisocial rn

 

 **Zhang Jing:** thats just how we roll

right nongnong ;D

 

 **Li Nong:** yep!!

 

 **Li Nong** **:** we just hi-fived each other irl lol

 

 **Justin:** LMAO 

find me a friendship like this

 

 **Zheng Ting:** where can I get a friendship like this

 

 **Justin:** WTF JINX 

 

 **Zheng Ting:** BRO WE'RE MEANT TO BE

 

 **Justin:** MY BRO

 

 **Zhi Bang:** lol i just read the whole chat

whats with all the 'fuck u's hahaha

 

 **Li Nong:** OMG BANGBANG

 

 **Xu Kun:** bANG BANGG

 

 **Justin:** bang bang !!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **Cheng Cheng** **:** [me and literally everyone else:] HELLO BANG BANG  <3

 

 **Zhi Bang:** XD hello !!

 

 **Xu Kun:** i cant believe the first thing bangbang has to say is about the 'fuck u's lol

we were just having some chill banter !!1!!1 *sparkles and glitter explodes everywhere*

 

 **Zheng Hao:** was that really necessary 

 

 **Xu Kun:** it was

ZHENG HAO MY SONNN

 

 **Zheng Hao:** D: 

im not ur son pls stay ten and a half feet away from me 

 

 **Xu Kun: </**3 

 

 **Zheng Ting:** yOOOO ZHENG HAO I MISSED U 

 

 **Zheng Hao:** when i saw ur name appear on my screen the first thing i did was to instinctively touch my cheeks lmao

YOU RUINED ME

 

 **Zheng Ting:** </3

 

 **Xing Jie:** haha get rekt 

 

 **Zheng Hao:** haha jkjk i actually love all of u guys!!

 

 **Quan Zhe:** zhengting just punched my chest bc he's happy thinking of zhenghao's cheeks

 

 **Zheng Hao:** oops typo 

I actually love all of you guys  _besides zhengting bc he's a creep_

 

 **Xing Jie:** haha u got #roasted

 

 **Zheng Ting:** NO WTF QUANZHE IS LYING IM NOT A CREEP

i punched him bc I was happy u said u love us :")

 

 **Quan Zhe:** ca

 

 **Zheng Hao:** I guess that makes it less creepy ^^

 

 **Quan Zhe:** um I'll like to report an abuse 

zhengting just threw a cushion @ my face 

 

 **Li Nong:** LMAO

 

 **Xu Kun:** yall its like midnight now why are yall still texting :((

go to bed plz

zj and nongnong yall still at macs at this hour??

 

 **Zhang Jing:** haha yep

what can i say, we've upgraded ourselves to full-time food critics 

stay tuned for our show tomorrow where we discuss the well-perfected fries and the impeccable mixture of coke served in handy MCcups

is MCcups even a thing? well

 

 **Justin:**??? are u ok

 

 **Li Nong:** lol he's good he just inhaled too much curry sauce and chili sauce 

gonna drag his sorry ass home

 

 **Justin:** LOL  

 

 **Justin:** goodnight everyone ! go home safe linong

 

 **Li Nong:** yep will di

do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall like it!! Leave kudos and comments if yall wanna :D
> 
> <3 
> 
> -josephine


	2. So it starts with muffins-

**Ei Ei Gaybies!**

 

 **Zhang Jing:** what r ur thoughts on muffins

 

 **Cheng Cheng:**??

theyre pretty decent I guess

 

 **Justin:** why are u asking abt muffins at 1 in the morning ??

 

 **Zhang Jing** **:** LISTEN

I just needed some insight ok

 

 **Justin:** for what lol

 

 **Li Nong** **:**  I bet he's deciding to buy a shit ton of it

 

 **Zhang Jing:** AGSDJAGS YOURE RIGHT LMAO

im ordering two boxes of muffins but I cant decide on the flavours

any suggestions ??

 

 **Xu Kun:** WHY TF ARE U ORDERING MUFFINS NOW

WE JUST ATE A HEAVY MEAL AT 10

 

 **Yan Jun:** zhangjing is unpredictable like that lol smh

we shouldnt even b surprised tbh 

 

 **Cheng Cheng:** blueberry and chocalate chipped ones are good af imo

 

 **Zhang Jing:** IM BUYING FOR U GUYS AS WELL ASHDGVC IM NOT EATING THEM ALL DUDE

IM STOCKING UP FR TMR'S CONCERT IN CASE WE GET HUNGRY 

yall ungrateful fuckers

 

 **Zi Yi:** :O 

thats so nice of u!!

 

 **Li Nong:** ^ yeah u a tru angel zhangjing

 

**Zhang Jing: :D**

 

 **Jeffrey:** those with raisins in it is amazing tbh !! 

 

 **Yan Jun:** why are u still awake jeffrey??

shdnt u be alseep

 

 **Cheng Cheng:** *snickers*

 

 **Yan Jun:** chengx2 u better s t o p 

 

 **Jeffrey:** i just got back from practice & didnt feel like sleeping haha

 

 **Yan Jun:** u shd sleep soon tho its getting late

 

 **Li Nong:** *snickers*

 

 **Justin:** *snickers*

 

 **Ding Hao:** *snickers*

 

 **Xiao Gui:** *snickers*

 

 **Jeffrey:** ok I'll try :D

also why is everyone snickering rn

 

 **Zhang Jing:** bc he only worries abt u being awake so late at night & not us ;)

***snickering intensifies***

 

 **Yan Jun:** STFU I WORRY ABOUT EVERYONE

 

 **Jeffrey:** hahsghs thanks yanjun !! <3

 

 **Li Nong:** oMMG

 

 **Justin:** IM GOING TO HIS ROOM RN 

 

 **Xu Kun:** HOLY-

 

 **Jeffrey:**?? whats happening

 

 **Justin:** HE'S SMILING AND BLUSHINFGKMJ

 **[Voice Message] "** I'M GETTING ATTACKED-"

 

 **Xing Jie:** LMAO

 

 **Jeffrey:** XD idk whats going on but it sounds wild af

 

 **Xu Kun:** I can hear them from here lmao

 

 **Xing Jie:** bless yanjun's & justin's soul lol

_Press F to pay respects_

 

 **Zheng Ting:** F

 

 **Cheng Cheng:** F

 

 **Xiao Gui:** F

 

 **Li Nong:** F

 

 **Xiao Gui:** F

 

 **Bu Fan:** F

 

 **ZI Bo** **:** F

 

 **Zhang Jing:** F

 

 **Jeffrey:** F 

 

 **Xu Kun:** LOL

isnt it a bit to late for all this

 

 **Zi Yi:** *too early

 

 **Qin Fen:** I CAME BACK FROM A PISS AND SO MUCH HAS HAPPENED

 

**Xu Kun: uM TMI**

 

 **Justin:** im back yall

its all goof now thx fr your support

 

 **Xing Jie:** "all goof now"

 

 **Justin:** EXCUSE U IM INNOCENT???

what have I ever done to u

oh also im blocking the door rn so he cant enter lol

 

 **Zi Yi:** yikes is that why I can hear banging rn lmao

  

 **Li Nong:** ✨✨ _There's banging !!_ ✨✨

 

 **Justin:** FUCK U IM STILL A SMOL CHILD 

 

 **Zheng Ting:** _I beg to differ_

 

 **Cheng Cheng:** OMG LI NONG XD

"smol child" mY ASS

 

 **Jeffrey:** ASJHDDGD

 

 **Yan Jun:**  STFU LINONG

YOURE NEXT

AS IN IM GONNA COME FIND U AFTER I END JUSTIN

 

 **Bu Fan:** yikes bro thats harsh

 

 **Xiao Gui:** SAYS YOU

 

 **Sheng En:** SAYS YOU

 

 **Cheng Cheng:** Literally everyone: SAYS YOU

 

 **Bu Fan:** hey dont be mean :( leave me alonee

 

 **Cheng Cheng:** Literally everyone again: sAYS U

 

 **Bu Fan:** um I came here to have a good time ?? not to be bullied ??

im calling the police D:

 

 **Xu Kun:** LMAO

 

 **Xiao Gui:** its ok bro we love u :D

also the banging has stopped I wonder what happened??

 

 **Justin:** he said he needed to pee so he's gonna leave me alone

*pats my own back*

 

 **Yan Jun:** _for now_

 

**Justin: *shivers***

 

 **Xing Jie:** yall wild

also can we just talk about the groupchat's name??

_"Ei Ei Gaybies"_

 

 **Xu Kun:** LOL IKRR

 

 **Xiao Gui:** I LOVE IT

 

 **Mu Bo:** same

 

**Ling Chao: resonates on a spiritual level**

 

 **Xing Jie: ^** what ling chao said

 

 **Qin Fen: ^** what ling chao said

 

 **Cheng Cheng:** ^ what ling chao said

 

 **Xu Kun:** **^** what ling chao said

 

 **Rui Bin:** **^** what ling chao said

 

 **Yan Jun:** **^** what ling chao said

 

 **Yue Yue:** **^** what ling chao said

 

 **Jeffrey:** **^** what ling chao said

 

 **LI Nong:** **^** what ling chao said

 

 **Justin:** **^** what ling chao said

oMG ARE WE ALL JUST SUPER GAY??

HOW DID I NOT KNOW THAT

IM A GENIUS AT CREATING NAMES DUDE IM PROUD

 

 **Li Nong:** true

 

 **Justin:** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ 

 

 **Li Nong:** (ಠ_ಠ)

(  ಠ ∩ಠ)

(╯ಠヮಠ）╯︵ ┻━┻

 

 **Xiao Gui:** oMG AHGSHAH

 

 **Cheng Cheng:** HHAHAHAH

 

 **Zhang Jing:** LMAO

I just heard justin shout "LINONG GE WHY"

 

 **Xu Kun:** XD

wtf its alr 2am

 

 **Jeffrey:** im gonna go sleep guys

goodnight :D

 

 **ZI Yi:** goodnight!

 

 **Xu Kun:** goodnight jeffrey :)

also all of u guys better sleep too

 

 **Justin:** yes mom

 

 **Xu Kun:** yOU WANNA GO

 

 **Zi Yi:** N O ITS TOO LATE FOR THIS

 

 **Xu Kun:** *too early

 

 **Cheng Cheng:** *snickers*

 

 **Zi Yi:** (ಠ_ಠ)

 

 **Zheng Ting:** anYWAYS GOODNIGHT EVERYONE!!

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was this chapter?? hope u guys enjoyed it !! 
> 
> (didn't mean to update so late tbh i didn't get to be on my laptop for a while)


	3. Preferences

**Ei Ei Gaybies!**

 

 **Li Nong:**  guys

I feel like we need to get to know each other better

what are your preferences?

 

 **Zheng Ting:** what preferences?

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

 

 **Li Nong:** EW NOT LIKE THAT

STOP TRYING TO CONTAMINATE MY INNOCENCE

 

 **Zhang Jing:** INNOCENCE??? BITCH WHERE

 

 **Justin:** AHSGGDV LOL

I live for zhnagjing roasting and exposing people

 

 **Xiao Gui:** zhnagjing

 

 **Xu Kun:** zhnagjing

 

 **Zheng Ting:** zhnagjing

 

 **Justin:** P L S DONT START THIS AGAIN

IM SORRY ZHANGJING GE

 

 **Zhang Jing:** LOL ITS FINE

what can i say, I live for poeple making fun of you as well

:)

 

 **Justin:**  g A S P

 

 **Yan Jun:** LMAO

 

 **Xu Kun:** AHSGGS ZHANGJING IS THE BEST DUDE

 

 **Xing Jie:** I came here for the tea

 

 **Cheng Cheng:** fyi justin just clutched a hand over his chest, fell back onto the bed and said "life has never felt more bitter than right now" LOL

 

 **Zhang Jing:** HAHAH SHUT UP JUSTIN WHY IS THIS SO FUNNY

 

 **Xu Kun:** JUSTIN IS SO DRAMATIC JADHGDS

 

 **Justin:** so y'all find pleasure in my suffering??

yhanks so much 

yALL SADISTIC FUCKERS

 

 **Zheng Ting:** HE'S POUTING RN

 

 **Justin:** I hate you all

aNYWAY my preferences

I prefer lighter-themed movies over horror

I like meat ?? but if anyone gets me that seaweed chicken thing yall gonna catch tHESE HANDS

I dont like thick liquids like milo yknow

 

 **Li Nong:** listen that seaweed chicken thing was JUST ONE TIME OKAY JEEZ

 

 **Xu Kun:** I don't have any food preferences 

strawberry is a legendary fruit

I like making music idk

 

 **Rui Bin:** I think I like soft concepts

I enjoy the piano a heck load 

I like making new friends people are cool

 

 **Xing Jie:** uhh I like making music 

I also like travelling !!

 

 **Qin Fen:** I enjoy cooking

and exercising I guess

 

 **Mu Bo:** aka he likes showing off his guns

im sorry **non-existent guns

 

 **Xiao Gui:** FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

 

 **Bu Fan:** ayyy mubo #wreck'em

 

 **Qin Fen:** WHY AM I GETTING ATTACKED

 

 **Li Nong:** omg thx for replyingggg

 

 **Zheng Ting:** aww I haven't told you my preferences yet! ;)

 

 **Li Nong:** (ಠ_ಠ) 

(  ಠ ∩ಠ)

..maybe not from u

 

 **Ling Chao** **:** ASDGGDJ

 

 **Zheng Ting:** ( 尸’▽’)

 

 **Li Nong:** sTHAP BEING SO PERVERTED 

THERES KIDS HERE

 

 **Zheng Ting:** its okayI'll just pm you then ( ͡°⁄ ⁄ ͜⁄ ⁄ʖ⁄ ⁄ ͡°)

 

 **Li Nong:** PLS N O

ohmYGOSHSB HE REALLY DID IT

 

 **Zhang Jing:** its been three minutes

OMG ARE YOU TWO SEXTING RIGHT NOW 

 

 **Cheng Cheng:** HOLY SHIT

 

 **Yan Chen:** I SHIP IT W O W 

 

 **Xu Kun:** hELLO ARE U GUYS FOR REAL

AT LEAST REPLY SO WE WONT BE KEPT IN SUSPENSE

 

 **Li Nong:** WE'RE NOT SEXTING

 

**Zheng Ting:** _we're doin the dirtyyyy~_

 

 **Xing Jie:** you guys answered different things at the same time hmmmmm

 

**Zhou Rui:** ***hmm-ing intensifies***

 

**Xu Kun: *hmm-ing intensifies***

 

**Quan Zhe: *hmm-ing intensifies***

 

**Kai Hao:** ***hmm-ing intensifies***

 

 **Li Nong:** WE'RE INNOCENT & CLEAN LETS END THIS CONVERSATION R I G H T  H E R E 

 

 **Zhang Jing:** are you tho

 

 **Justin:** zhengting is smiling/smirking THEY ARE NOT CLEAN

_I REPEAT: THEY DID THE DIRTY_

 

 **Zi Yi:** I just heard nongnong shout "IM GONNA KILL YOU YOU PIECE OF SHIT" 

 

**Qin Fen:** _yikes with a capital Y_

 

 **Xing Jie:** so whats the real story?*sips tea*

 

 **Li Nong:** IM GONNA GO SLEEP GOODBYE ALL MY GOOD FRIENDS 

 

 **Justin:** awww goodnight then ;)

 

 **Li Nong:** not you justin

 

 **Cheng Cheng:** *snorts*

 

 **Yan Jun:** alright so we've established that zhengnong was sexting

what next

 

 **Chao Ze:** your never ending love & obsession for jeffrey?

 

 **Justin:** I LIKE THIS TOPIC

 

 **Yan Jun:** @ chao ze YOURE B L O C K E D

 

**Jeffrey:** _aww yanjun you don't like me?_

_but i like you a lot : <_

 

 **Yan Jun:**  NO I MEAN

THATS PLAYING DIRTY JEFFREY

 

 **Ding Hao:** I LOVE THIS SIDE OF JEFFREY HOLY SHIT 

 

 **Xin Chun:** AHSGSGVS YES

i ship it

 

 **Jeffrey:** oh btw

my preference is guys with dimples, a charming smile and bad pick-up lines ;)

 

 **Xu Kun:** oHMYGoD

this is the best thing that happened today

along w the sexting

 

 **Zhang Jing:** JEFFREY THATS SO SMOOTH

 

 **Rui Bin:** omg im so happy for yanjun agshdhgd

 

**Yan Jun:** _help am i still alive???_

_my heart is about to b urst_

 

 **Xing Jie:** WHEN WILL A GUY LIKE THAT EVER APPEAR IN MY LIFE

 

 **Yan Chen:** hey xingjie

are u a magician? 

 

 **Xing Jie:** uhh kinda?

 

 **Yan Chen:** figures, because whenever I look at you, everyone else disappears

 

 **Xiao Gui:** OMFGG

 

 **Zhang Jing:** i think i might cry from all the adorableness today holy heckkk

 

 **Xu Kun:** ALL THE SHIPS ARE SUDDENLY APPEARING TODAY I LOVE THIS

 

 **Zheng Ting:** YANFFREY AND YANJIE ARE SO CUTE WTFFF

 

 **Xing Jie:** omg

 **oMG** ////

 

 **Cheng Cheng:** this has been a very eventful day

 

 **Zi Yi:** thats true 

everyone im bout to crash frm tiredness so goodnight :)

 

 **Zheng Ting:** goodnight!!

 

 **Justin:** I think everyone is overloaded with  _feels_ rn lmao 

 

 **Yan Jun:** y eah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its rlly rushed im sorry !!!
> 
> did zhengnong really sext?? ;^) yall guess lol


	4. The Story

**Ei Ei Gaybies!**

 

 **Zhang Jing:** storytime !

 

 **Justin:** yAYYYY

 

 **Xu Kun:** no

 

 **Cheng Cheng:** yes

 

 **Zheng Ting:** yes

 

 **Xu Kun:** sHUT

yall heard it before why do yall wanna hear it agaiN

 

 **Yan Chen:** is there something we're missing out on or

 

 **Yue Yue:** ooo some juicy stuff??

 

 **Zi Yi:** no

 

**Xiao Gui: y e s**

 

 **Cheng Cheng:** xiaogui is literally bouncing on his seat in excitement lollll

 

 **Qin Fen:** spill the b e a n s

 

 **Zhang Jing:** so basically

I walked in to the living room and saw ziyi and xukun cuddling on the couch watching a movie

which was completely normal

 

 **Xu Kun:** we WERE NOT CUDDLING 

 

 **Xiao Gui:** they were sitting really close tgt tho ;)

i was in the kitchen eating icecream so i saw it all happen

 

 **Zi Yi:** bro youre making it sound super exciting it wasnt that big of an issue ;-;

 

 **Zhang Jing:** NOT THAT BIG OF AN ISSUE ???

YALL WERE LITERALLY SO FLUSTERED

 

 **Xiao Gui:** IKRR

if only i had photos damn

 

 **Xing Jie:** now im interested,,, tell me more ;)

 

 **Zheng Ting:** i got photos

 

 **Zi Yi:** wait what

 

 **Xiao Gui:** wait what

 

 **Xu Kun:** wait what

 

 **Zhang Jing:** wait wHAT

YOU WERENT EVEN THERE??

 

 **Zheng Ting:** BWHAT DO U MEAN

I WAS EATING WITH XIAOGUI

 

 **Xiao Gui:** oh yeah now i rmb

 

 **Zheng Ting:** I-

im never buying u food

ever again, u ungrateful bastard

 

 **Xiao Gui:** nO PLS I JUST FORGOT

 

 **Zhang Jing:** CAN U SEND ME 

THY PHOTOS

oH KIND, KIND SIR

 

**Xu Kun: NO**

 

 **Zheng Hao:** omg can we hear the storyyyyYYyyyy

pls this sounds good

 

 **Xu Kun:** *trips, falls over on my beautiful face* im leaving

*exits the room with my face completely fine, dont worry fans <3*

 

 **Zhou Rui: ^** I just nutted the biggest 'WTF' 

 

 **Yan Jun:** that is a phrase I did not need to know

 

 **Zhang Jing:** anyways!!

so i was walking behind them, silently bc i feel tht something was gonna happen ;)

 

 **Li Nong:** pFFTT u just wanted to sneak some food from the kitchen dONT LIE

 

 **JUSTIN: #** EXPOSED

 

 **Xiao Gui:** LMAOO

 

 **Zhang Jing:** *cleears throat* aNYWAY

i was gonna walk over to ask what they were watching

and they were eating icecream as well apparently

 

 **Li Nong:** *whispers*i bet he saw their food and wanted to steal some tsk

 

 **Quan Zhe:** HAHHA LOL

 

 **Zhang Jing:** IM GONNA DISOWN U

ok but u rite tho how tf

 

 **Jeffrey:** LOL

 

 **Zhang Jing:** and as i was walking towards them

xukun had _'some stain on his lips', whispered ziyi oh so romantically_

 

 **Zi Yi:** IM GONNA BLOCK U

HOW DO I DO THAT

 

 **Cheng Cheng:** ive never heard ziyi sound so panicked

 

 **Zhang Jing:** then xukun turned to face him bc he didnt hear him,

and while maintaining eye contact, ziyi lifted his thumb to xukun's lips and wiped the icecream off

_extremely, extremely slowly_

_and sensually_

 

 **Ling Chao:** omg omG

wh do i feel like squealing???

 

 **Bu Fan:** same 

 

 **Wen Jun:** sAMEE

 

 **Xiao Gui:** bu fan squealing is,,, quite the image lol

 

 **Bu Fan:** im gonna punch ur face

and squeal into ur ear for one min straight

 

 **Xiao Gui:** im- im sorry

 

 **Zhang Jing:** tHEN _xukun, eyes blown wide in shock, started to blush furiously_

_he ducked his head to hide his blush, breaking the eye contact_

_it was no use though, since the tips of his ears were coloured red, and the blush had crept all the way down to his neck_

_paired with his soft, ruffled dirty blonde hair and oversized white hoodie, xukun looked like the most adorable person on earth_

_(ziyi probably thought that last part)_

 

 **Xu Kun:** omg wtf did i walk into

WHY DID U WRITE THIS LIKE A FANFIC

 

 **Justin:** holy shit bro youre an amazing writer

 

 **Li Nong:** thE TALENT THO

 

 **Zhang Jing:** thanks ;)

_ziyi, encouraged by the positive (and utterly adorable) response, lightly lifted his chin to meet his eyes._

_he brushed the back of his fingers against xukun's right cheek, causing xukun's eyelashes to flutter slightly_

 

 **Xu Kun:** I **DID NOT** FLUTTER MY EYES 

 

 **Zhang Jing:** _ziyi then leaned in slowly, and placed a gentle kiss..._

_to his cheek._

 

 **Zhou Rui:** GODDAMN IT

 

 **Jeffrey:** siGGHHHhhhhH

ziyi why didnt u just kiss him on the lips dude

as ur ex roommate i say you're still to nice fr ur own good

 

 **Zi Yi:** what if he rejected me??? what if he didnt want it ???

 

 **Zhang Jing:** well xukun clearly did bc xukun immediately pounced on ziyi

like he was his favourite toy

 

 **Li Nong:** _and devoured it._

 

 **Zhang Jing:** HAGSGSA YES

I knew u were my friend for a reason :')

 

 **Zi Yi:** omg i think im gonna die

 

 **Rui Bin:** so they started to make out ??? right??

 

 **Zheng Ting:** hECK YEAH

 

 **Rui Bin:** yeSsS 

ive been waiting for so long

 

 **Li Nong:** same dude

ever since ip started, xukun has been obsessing over ziyi like crazy

 

 **Yan Chen:** I KNOW RIGHT

 

 **Zhang Jing:** also zhengting ended up breaking their moment bc he couldnt hold in his excitment lol

_then they broke apart and transformed into tomatoes_

_really, really ripe tomatoes_

 

 **Yan Jun:** LOL i like that description

 

 **Xiao Gui:** then we all fled the scene and left them to their smooching

 

 **Xu Kun:** they ran away like giggling idiots smh

 

 **Xing Jie:** this has been a ride

 

 **Ling Chao:** i think everyone ships zikun by now 

 

 **Wen Jun:** exactly

 

 **Xu Kun:** can we change the topic nOW pls

 

 **Zheng Ting:** aww lil boy is shy ;)

 

 **Xu Kun:** *draws out sword*

you WANNA GO??

 

 **Zheng Ting:** *backs off slowly*

 

 **Bu Fan:** btw why haven't nine percent released any songs yet??

 

 **Qin Fen:** exactly 

 

 **Cheng Cheng:** idkkKk tbh 

 

 **Yan Jun:** u guys would have to wait a lil longer !! :D

 

 **Zhang Jing:** oH btw i always thought ONER was pronounced as owner

not one-er

 

 **Jeffrey:** wait what?? i thought it was owner :/

 

 **Ling Chao:** HAHAH lots of ppl pronounce it wrongly too

 

 **Zi Yang:** we probably should have clarified it asap -,-

 

 **Yue Yue:** i just heard some fans tday shouting 'oWNERRRR' 

im just like exCUSE U??? are u even fans? 

 

 **Xu Kun:** lmaoo

im glad ppl are doing well these days aft ip :')

 

 **Justin:** yepp

 

 **Zi Yi:** did u guys see the ost zhenghao sang for?

its so emotional esp with the video

 

 **Zhang Jing:** I LOVE ITTT

I CRIED SO MUCH

I LOVE MY DAD

 

 **Jeffrey:** wait where?? send link pls

 

**Xu Kun:<https://music.163.com/#/mv?id=5917892>**

 

 **Rui Bin:** oH give me a moment

 

 **Cheng Cheng:**..its been 3 mins where is everyone

 

 **Rui Bin:** IM HERE AND IM LEAKING TEARS

 

 **Qin Fen:** i feel the need to call my parents and tell them i love them

 

 **Jeffrey:** same im gonna do that rIGHT NOW :')

 

 **Zheng Hao:** aggsgsfh im glad yall found it emotional :D

i teared up a lil watching it myself lol

 

 **Wen Jun:** that was amazing zhenghao !!!!

 

 **Zheng Hao:** thanks ! :D

not that i shd get all the credit lol the video made it heart wrenching

 

 **Li Nong:** ok waIT WHO STOLE MY FRIES?? 

 

 **Chao Ze:** maybe its zhang jing lol

 

 **Zhang Jing:** WTF DO U MEAN IM RIGHT BESIDE HIM

I HATE U

 

 **Yan Jun:** LOL

 

 **Justin:** it wasnt me

stop knocking on my door linong :/

 

 **Li Nong:** WHY IS UR DOOR LOCKED THEN

 

 **Justin:** prIVACY?

 

 **Li Nong:** there is a fry on the floor in front of ur door

WHY THE FUCK U LYIN

 

 **Cheng Cheng:** MhMMm OH MY GOD, STOP FUCKING LYIN 

 

 **Zheng Ting:** he actually sand it out loud while typing-

how do i remove a friend irl

 

 **Cheng Cheng:** hey :<

 

 **Xiao Gui:** chengx2 kicked zhengting's stomach LOL

now they are having a fight brb i need to video this HAHAH

 

 **Zi Yi:** yall are too wild

its time to sleep

 

 **Zhou Rui:** its,,, 10pm

 

 **Zi Yi:** ;-; sleep

 

 **Zhou Rui:** f-fine +_+

 

 **Zhang Jing:** goodnight yall !

 

 **Jeffrey:** night ^^

 

 **Zheng Ting:** hah

i won

rip chengcheng's shins

 

 **Quan Zhe:** LOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk i hope this chapter is decent :/ i had to rush it through since school is starting soon ugh 
> 
> btw did u guys watch zhenghao's ost? i cry very easily but i think that video is super emotional as well!
> 
> https://music.163.com/#/mv?id=5917892 heres the link if u want it (or u can click on the actual link in xukun's text ^)


End file.
